List of DreamWorks Animation Villains' Defeats
These are the characters that did not make to the ending of the stories. * Termites: Z finds the dead bodies of the Ant Soldiers and Termite Soldiers. * Mandible: Gets killed by falling to his death on a root. * Rameses II: Gets swept away by the Red Sea being rearranged, & Got Left Behind Near the Ending. * Tzekel Kan: Arrested by Cortes' men for trying to lead them to El Dorado, only to find it was blocked. * Hernán Cortés: Leaves with his men having not found El Dorado. * Mrs. Tweedy: Gets tricked by Ginger into cutting the rope, making her fall down and into the pie machine. She gets stuck. Then, she is defeated by her husband, Mr. Tweedy who shuts the door on her. * Mr. Tweedy: Reforms and becomes a protagonist. * Lord Farquaad: Gets eaten alive by Dragon. * The Fairy Godmother: Explodes into bubbles. * Don Lino: Reforms and becomes a protagonist. * Sykes: Reforms and becomes a protagonist. * Luca: Reforms and becomes a protagonist. * Lola: Goes to ask Oscar for forgiveness, only for Crazy Joe to show up instead. She is implied to forcibly date him. * Ernie and Bernie: Reform and become protagonists. * Frankie: Dies after an anchor lands on him while chasing Oscar. * Foosas: Get chased off by Alex. * Victor Quartermaine: Chased off by an angry mob. * Vincent, Gladys Sharp, and Dwayne LaFontant: Get shaved by the Depelter Turbo, then Vincent is sent to the Rocky Mountains while Gladys and Dwayne get arrested. * The Toad: Gets his tongue stuck with Le Frog. * Spike and Whitey: Reform and become protagonists. * Prince Charming: Is crushed by Rapunzel's tower. * Layton T. Montgomery: Gets sued. * Ken Bloome: Got dragged by Andy. * Tai Lung: Gets defeated and destroyed by Po after he lets go of his Wuxi Finger Hold, Tai Lung vanished into a golden wave of energy rippling across the landscape. * Makunga: Gets tricked by Alex into angering Nana. According to DVD Commentary, "brought back to New York in a kitty cage". * Gallaxhar: Gets killed by the explosion of his ship. * The Green Death: Gets killed By Hiccup and Toothless * Rumpelstiltskin: Gets caged. * Tighten: Gets defeated by Megamind, then arrested. * Shen: While fighting Po, cuts the ropes holding the wreckage of his destroyed cannon and is crushed to death. * Humpty Dumpty: Reforms and becomes a protagonist after he fell off the bridge as a golden egg. * Jack and Jill: Went to the hospital after getting squashed by the Great Terror. * Chantel DuBois and her men: Get shipped in crates headed for Madagascar. * Pitch: Gets taken down by his own fear in death. * Abby the Greyhound: Elves carried little Sophie. * Turkeyfish: Gets killed by The Croods, primitive equivalent of chicken dinner. * Macawnivore: Reforms and becomes the Croods' new pet. * Bearowl: Reforms and becomes good. * The Crows: Gets attacked by Theo and hit by a bus (#1), Get out by Tito (#2), Gets standing down (Final #3). * Guy Gagne: Gets attacked by Kim-Ly. * King Tut: Reform and become protagonists (dies in chariot accident/after film). * Robespierre: Executed (after film). * Mrs. Grunion: Gets married to King Agammemon. Category:Deaths Category:Defeats